


Crimson Sisterhood

by montandom



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Headcanon, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montandom/pseuds/montandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of a little headcanon of mine about how Carmilla was released from the coffin and why Saigon was painted red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Sisterhood

There’s nothing as irrelevant as time when you’re sempiternal.   

Minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries or ages... They all blend together, as measures less and less govern the pathway of your existence and the intensity of your perception. 

Nonetheless, the first ploy in my confinement was to count the seconds. I most likely reached infinity before I altogether gave up. 

Time is also irrelevant when you’re trapped in a minuscule coffin under the earth. 

The follow subterfuge of my choice was to slip from nightmare to daydream to nightmare again - concurrently playing my favorite game of “what if I escape this infernal lockup”, where most of the scenarios begin and end with myself in a vengeful bloodshed over Maman and her cult of brainless beasts. 

I could not die, as Mother was astute enough to trap me beneath enchanted wood – wood that would let me feel the hunger but never perish from it – and neither could I tell how much of that misery I had endured. My rage was the only thing that could be sustained. My fate, indubitably, was oblivion, but if I would succumb I rather have the burning fire of hatred to keep me company.  

I had slaughtered her multiple times in my fantasies, when the astounding silence of the buried ground was broken by odd sounds reaching my ears: the soil was being moved from above me. Freedom was at reach. 

Innocent bystander or some of Mother’s lackwits, I couldn’t tell yet, but whoever it was, it was about to be meet their doom, for my throat was inflamed by starvation. 

Soon as heard the coffin lid being unlocked I hissed out of it with unnatural speed. It was night, and I barely register the bright stars in the sky and the fresh air I was breathing before immediately pinning my unwary liberator against the earthy walls of my grave. 

It was with great bewilderment that I was greeted by a pair of very familiar dark brow eyes.

\- Matska. – I whispered, with a voice husky by the lack of use, relaxing the grip of my hand on her neck.

\- Mircalla. – My undead sibling saluted me, tilting her head to the side with her trademark mischievous smile. 

\- Did Maman sent you? – I asked, my tone betraying my disgust by the idea.

\- One cannot take clemency on her younger sister without being ordered by their cruel Mother? – Matska replied, gently taking my hand away from her neck and interlacing our fingers in a intimate way only she could manage.

To all appearances, she was acting behind Maman’s back. The only question was why. I blinked at our linked hands, confused. Sisterhood, my own mind whispered the answer. So much time in that coffin must made me forgot of that simple fraternal bond... Ell could never love me due to me being a monster, but Matska would forever love me precisely because of that. 

\- Sister... – I breathed out with relief, the word was sweet and comforting rolling off my tongue. 

\- Yes... – Matska smiled wider. – You didn’t think I would let my cute little monster rot under the earth forever, did you? I had to simply wait for Maman to stop watching over your tomb. – She cupped my cheek with her free hand affectionately, brushing away a single tear on the verge of falling . – That damn woman. 

I leaned into her touch for second, before the mentions of our Mother reminded me of my rage.

\- Where is she? – I inquired, with jaw and fists clenched, my body getting ready to run off and start the violence right away.

\- No, no, no... – Matska placed her hand on my chest in a restraining gesture. – That won’t do, kitty cat. Blind rage will only assure a violent annihilation for yourself.

\- Her assigned fate for me was way worse than death itself. – I hissed, exasperated. – I will-...

\- You will simmer down hereupon. – She cut me off, her tone entirely different. No longer playful and loving, but sharp and imperious.

An older sister’s tone. 

I inhaled deeply as we glared at each other. My eyes full of fury, hers full of warnings and compliance orders. 

\- Don’t be so shortsighted, Mircalla. – Matska started again, holding my gaze relentlessly. – First you get hold of yourself, get back into Mother’s grace. She has a new pet now, a pretty boy named William, but you are forever her youngest little girl and she will not deny the sight of you... 

I could feel my anger fading slightly as I got caught up in her speech, sensing the starting point of a plan in the words of my sister.

\- You wait with diligence, as the ferocious Countess you are. – Mattie continued, chin lifting with defiance – And then... Then when she once again believes she has you under her leash, you show her nothing but a total absence of mercy as you liquidate her. 

I let out an eager breath in the face of her conclusion, my eyes shining with a tumultuous admiration. Matska was right, I could see even with my clouded judgment, and her idea sounded even better and and more cruel than my original thoughts. She not only set me free, but filled me with purpose.

I nodded at her and she nodded back, a silent agreement in the magic hour of the night.

\- And now what? – I asked, feeling serene for the first time in a long time.

Matska shooted me a predatory grin.

\- I was thinking Saigon... – She answers, delighted. – Such a broad population to explore and you... You must be starving.

My lips mirrored her smile as I felt my fangs dilating in a sweet anticipation. 

\- I’m famished. – I said, menacing.

Saigon would soon be painted in red. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that's enjoyable!  
> Come find me here: l-elephant-blanc.tumblr.com


End file.
